


Это не то, что вы подумали

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы в понедельник Гермиона не вляпалась в неприятности, то во вторник Малфой не занимал бы все её мысли, а в среду она не мечтала бы его убить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это не то, что вы подумали

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: vlad.  
> Предупреждение: ООС (Люциус бы никогда!)  
> Примечание: фик написан на Фандомную Битву для fandom HP 2015

**Понедельник**

Согласиться пойти в Азкабан, чтобы провести допрос Люциуса Малфоя, было большой глупостью. Это Гермиона поняла сразу, едва только переступила порог его камеры — прочитала во взгляде: жадном, оценивающем, насквозь пропитанном похотью. Застыв у двери, она некоторое время размышляла: не бежать ли, сломя голову, восвояси? Но это означало бы подвести Кингсли, который так в неё верил, и Гарри, который на неё надеялся. Гарри, переполненного благодарностью к Нарциссе Малфой и готового — в пределах разумного — исполнить любое её желание. Нарцисса, правда, никаких желаний ему не высказывала и долг жизни не предъявляла, но это не мешало Гарри чувствовать себя обязанным. Поэтому, узнав, что она обивает пороги министерских чиновников в надежде добиться амнистии для мужа, он, на правах хорошего знакомого и героя магического мира, пошёл прямиком к министру.

Отказать ему Кингсли не мог. Гермиона же в свою очередь не могла отказать им обоим.

— Гарри предвзят — слишком хочет помочь Нарциссе Малфой, — говорил Кингсли, и Гермиона не могла с ним не согласиться. — И любой аврор тоже предвзят — каждый потерял от рук Пожирателей если не родственника, то друга.

— Я тоже потеряла, — пыталась отговориться Гермиона, но Кингсли её будто не слышал.

— Я верю, что ты можешь составить по этому вопросу независимое мнение, — продолжал он. — Не зря же ты столько лет отучилась в университете.

И Гермиона сдалась. Кому ещё, как ни психологу аврората, разбираться: достоин узник Азкабана амнистии — или хотя бы послабления в режиме — или нет.

И вот теперь, стоя на пороге камеры Люциуса Малфоя, Гермиона жалела, что не смогла найти нужных слов, чтобы отвертеться от этой почётной миссии. Одного взгляда, брошенного на него, ей хватило, чтобы понять, как он за эти годы изголодался по женскому обществу. Всё же это неправильно — отказывать мужчинам в свиданиях с жёнами (индивидуальных свиданиях, без присутствия аврора), сделала она вывод и робко улыбнулась.

Люциус, видимо, приняв её улыбку за знак одобрения, резко шагнул вперёд, вжал в стену и попытался поцеловать. Гермиона вся съёжилась.

— Мистер Малфой, мистер Малфой, — крикнула она и попыталась вывернуться из объятий, — вы не можете!

Но было очевидно, что Люциус её просто не слышит.

«О-о-о, ещё как может!» — пронеслось в голове, когда Гермиона поняла, насколько сильно он возбуждён.

Надо было срочно что-то предпринять. Что-то резкое, неожиданное, что смогло бы остудить его пыл. Времени на размышления не было, поэтому Гермиона ляпнула первое, что пришло ей в голову:

— Мистер Малфой, вы не можете! Я… я… я встречаюсь с вашим сыном!

Сказала — и похолодела от ужаса. Это же надо было такое придумать! Драко её убьёт, точно убьёт. Но это будет когда-нибудь потом, когда Люциус сможет связаться с семьёй, а сейчас было главным, что её выходка дала плоды. Люциус отстранился, прошёлся по камере, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и уселся на единственный стул, стоявший около стола. Пальцы выбивали дробь по столешнице; он недоверчиво поглядывал на Гермиону и о чём-то размышлял.

— С моим сыном? — наконец спросил он.

— Да, с Драко, — ответила Гермиона, удивившись, как легко ей далась эта ложь.

Люциус усмехнулся:

— Спасибо за уточнение! Но я пока помню, как зовут моего единственного сына.

Он встал, поморщился, вновь увидев испуг в её глазах, посмотрел исподлобья — внимательно посмотрел. Хотел, очевидно, что-то сказать, но передумал. Потом жестом указал на стул, а сам сел на постель.

— Так что вам от меня нужно, мисс Грейнджер?

 

**Вторник**

Этот день не задался с самого начала. Уже вечером, одиноко сидя в кафе за бокалом вина, Гермиона вспоминала все утренние неурядицы и нанизывала их на цепочку последующих событий.

Сначала был кофе. Вернее, кофе не было. Накануне вечером, возвращаясь в растрёпанном состоянии духа из Азкабана, Гермиона просто забыла его купить. Вылетело из головы. Выпив на бегу чашку чая и сделав мысленную пометку — не забыть купить кофе и сегодня, она прямо из прихожей аппарировала на работу — в проулок поблизости от Министерства магии. Именно там в своё время они с Роном и Гарри начали операцию по извлечению из рук Долорес Амбридж одного из хоркруксов Волдеморта — медальона Салазара Слизерина, — а попутно спасли от тюрьмы нескольких магглорождённых.

Приземлившись, она сразу наткнулась на Лаванду и, в ответ на радостный возглас, едва не поморщилась. С тех пор, как Лаванда возобновила отношения с Роном, она почему-то записала Гермиону в подруги и докладывала чуть ли не о каждом шаге. Это было невыносимо, но ради счастья Рона Гермиона мужественно терпела, выслушивая истории о том, как они гуляли по ночному Лондону, целовались под луной, купались голышом в протекавшей неподалёку от Норы речке и… «Ну ты понимаешь, да?..» Заканчивала Лаванда всегда одинаково, а Гермиона закатывала глаза и как можно быстрее сбегала, отговорившись неотложными делами.

Но сегодня всё было гораздо хуже — на пальце Лаванды, переливаясь в солнечном свете, сияло кольцо. Как только Гермиона услышала счастливое: «И-и-и-и-и!!!» — и увидела перед своим носом руку, так сразу поняла — она попала. Это вам не рядовые поцелуйчики или обжимашки, рассказать о которых можно было успеть за одну поездку на лифте или чашку кофе, эта был особый случай, и требовал он особого подхода.

В дополнение, шеф завалил бумажной работой — что может быть отвратительнее? Рон зачем-то пришёл оправдываться… О, Мерлин, ну подумаешь, пробовали встречаться, не получилось, остались друзьями — да это вообще лучшее, что с ними могло произойти! Несколько раз забегала Лаванда, где-то уже доставшая — в рабочее-то время! — каталог со свадебными платьями и мантиями, и прожужжала все уши. И завершающим штрихом — жирной такой точкой — стал каблук. Каблук, сломанный на глазах у Малфоя, увидев которого в кабине лифта, Гермиона споткнулась в дверях и чуть не упала. Малфой, как ни странно, оказался галантен и этого не допустил, подхватил её под локоть и даже — с ума сойти! — наложил ремонтное заклинание на туфли. На лице его, конечно, сияла ехидная ухмылка, но свои действия и её неловкость он не комментировал, и за это Гермиона ему была признательна.

— Спасибо, Малфой, — сказала она и потупила взор: уверенности, что он не знает о её вчерашней выходке, не было.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил он и, придвинувшись ближе, обнял её за плечи.

Гермиона вздрогнула, медленно повернула к нему голову и недоверчиво посмотрела в глаза. Малфой ответил ей прямым взглядом, усмехнулся, но руку — зараза! — не убрал, а наоборот, поудобнее устроил на плече и даже его погладил.

Гермиона зажмурилась и резко выдохнула: знает, он всё знает.

— Малфой, я… — начала было она, но он не дал ей закончить.

— Хочешь меня, я понял.

Это было сказано так серьёзно, что Гермиона подавилась возмущённым возгласом. Она ошарашенно заморгала, глядя на Малфоя и пытаясь оценить, действительно ли он так думает или издевается. По всему выходило, что издевается, или верит, или и то, и другое. Нет, точно издевается, решила она и уже набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы высказать этому придурку всё, что о нём думает, но лифт остановился. Двери открылись — конечно же, за ними стояли Гарри и Рон, по-другому и быть не могло. Что за невезучий день!

— Поттер, Уизли, — сказал Малфой и — сволочь! — вновь погладил Гермиону по плечу. Она застонала, только тут поняв, что они с Малфоем всё ещё стоят обнявшись.

Двери лифта начали медленно закрываться. Гарри с Роном так и остались стоять на этаже.

— Это не то, что вы подумали, — крикнула им Гермиона и, вывернувшись из объятий Малфоя, сжала кулаки. С каким бы удовольствием она выбила ему парочку зубов, или поставила фингал под глазом, или расцарапала щёку… Но лифт вновь остановился.

— Мой этаж, — сказал Малфой и вышел.

— Сволочь! — крикнула ему в след Гермиона. Она вернулась на этаж выше — туда, где минуту назад оставила ошарашенных Рона и Гарри, но около лифта их уже не оказалось. Ладно, подумала она, объясню им всё позже — и направилась с докладом к Кингсли.

 

***

Вечером, сидя в кафе, Гермиона потягивала вино и размышляла о причине своего фатализма. Это всё Малфой, точно Малфой! Раньше всем событиям сегодняшнего дня она непременно нашла бы логическое объяснение. Ну, подумаешь, забыла накануне купить кофе — с кем не бывает? Шеф срочной работой нагрузил — на то он и шеф! Каблук… сама виновата, надо внимательнее быть. Лаванда была неотвратима, как лондонские дожди, с этим бесполезно было бороться, но вот Малфой… Малфой одной своей выходкой сломал всю логическую цепочку и заставил поверить в судьбу.

Домой идти не хотелось. Она так и не поговорила с Гарри и Роном — не застала их в Министерстве, — а теперь и не знала, что сказать. Объяснить выходку Малфоя, но промолчать при этом про вчерашние события в Азкабане не получилось бы, а выставлять себя дурочкой не хотелось. Конечно, она понимала, что Драко не просто так завёлся. Даже его отца, у которого редкие встречи с женой и те происходили в присутствии авроров, она понимала. Не могла осознать только одного, как сама могла так вляпаться. Единственно верное объяснение: что у неё не было времени подумать, как остудить пыл Люциуса, и пришлось действовать наобум, служило слабым утешением. И вопрос — а что делать дальше? — был первостепенным.

Но задаваться им Гермионе долго не пришлось. Уже вскоре она заметила, как к её столику пробирается Малфой.

Малфой в маггловском кафе! Хорошо, что хоть мантию догадался снять, а то он мог бы наплевать на запрет и наградить посетителей Конфундусом.

— Пришлось соответствовать, — буркнул он, заметив её изумлённый взгляд. — Не хотел заходить, — добавил чуть позже, поморщившись, — но устал ждать.

Он подозвал официанта и заказал себе вина, потом покосился на бокал Гермионы:

— И девушке повторите.

Гермиона возражать не стала. Если уж Малфой хочет всё разъяснить прямо сейчас, то так тому и быть, и немного вина не помешает, даже наоборот. Пока она размышляла, как бы начать разговор, Малфой произнёс:

— Я шёл за тобой.

— Зачем? — То, что Малфой не случайно на неё наткнулся в маггловском кафе, было и так понятно, и причины, по которым он тут, тоже были ясны, как день, и вопрос был скорее риторическим, но всё же не спросить она не могла.

— Как это зачем? Когда девушка столь однозначно выражает мужчине свою симпатию…

— Мал-фой! — вскрикнула Гермиона и с громким стуком поставила бокал с вином на стол — а то, не дай Мерлин, оказалось бы оно на этой мерзкой холёной роже.

— А что не так-то? — Малфой выглядел изумлённым, вернее, хотел таковым выглядеть, это Гермиона прекрасно понимала. — Ты сказала отцу, что мы встречаемся. Так?

Отрицать было бесполезно, и Гермиона кивнула.

— Ты сказала отцу, — повторил Малфой, — а я подтвердил.

Гермиона уставилась на него, как на умалишённого. Нет, он не мог. Он врёт, это же очевидно!

— И маме сказал, и прессе… — Он кому-то подмигнул, и их осветили вспышки колдокамеры. — Завтра все газеты будут пестреть нашими фотографиями, и весь магический мир узнает, что я теперь занят, — ты меня подцепила.

— Я?!

— Ты, Грейнджер, ты. Ты же всё это начала.

Гермиона сжала зубы и оглянулась по сторонам. Человек с камерой куда-то исчез. Конечно, она не верила, что это мог быть корреспондент какого-нибудь магического издания, Малфой наверняка блефовал, но на них уже начали обращать внимание — и не только сотрудники кафе, но и посетители. Гермионе очень хотелось высказать этому напыщенному придурку всё, что она о нём думает, но доставлять удовольствие и пищу для разговоров окружающим она не собиралась. Поэтому положила на стол деньги за выпитое ею вино, потом добавила ещё за один стакан — у Малфоя же наверняка нет маггловских денег — и, окинув его злобным взглядом, вышла из кафе.

Сегодняшний день полностью остался за Малфоем, посмотрим, за кем останется день завтрашний, подумала она и аппарировала домой.

 

**Среда**

Кофе в доме вновь не оказалось. Это был плохой признак, очень плохой. Логически Гермиона понимала, что раз она кофе вчера не купила, то появиться ему было неоткуда, но жутко расстроилась — из-за самого факта, что день начался не по её сценарию. А ведь лишь стоило вчера зайти в магазин — и всё было бы по-другому…

О, Мерлин! Что за бред лезет в голову?! Что — по-другому? Ещё ничего не случилось. Подумаешь, кофе забыла купить. Не в первый раз — да и не в последний. Это всё Малфой, точно Малфой, это он так плохо на неё влияет. Умом Гермиона понимала, что сама заварила эту кашу, и теперь расплачивается. Изначально же было ясно, что уж кто-кто, а Драко Малфой не упустит шанса над ней поиздеваться и отыграется по полной программе.

— Хорёк. Белобрысый хорёк. Противный белобрысый хорёк. Противный белобрысый не знаю, какой там ещё, но всё равно хорёк. Хорёк, хорёк, хорёк, — собираясь на работу, как заклинание повторяла Гермиона. Накатившее было уныние отступило, и, приведя себя в порядок и зачем-то надев новую мантию, она аппарировала к Министерству.

И вновь наткнулась на Лаванду — ждала та её, что ли? Конечно, Гермиона понимала, что все стремятся успеть к началу рабочего дня, и в этом скрытом от глаз магглов проулке встретить можно кого угодно из коллег, которые по какой-то причине не пользуются камином. Но Лаванда с журналом мод в обнимку, с которым она, очевидно, не расставалась ни на минуту со вчерашнего дня… Мерлин, спаси!

Мерлин услышал. Спасение явилось в виде Гарри, ожидавшего её в Атриуме. Ни слова не говоря, он взял Гермиону за руку и повёл в свой кабинет. Там над свежим выпуском «Пророка» уже чах Рон, поминая недобрым словом всех слизеринцев вместе взятых. Увидев Гермиону, он вяло кивнул и постучал пальцем по какой-то статье.

Гермиона похолодела. Ещё даже не прочитав названия, она поняла, о чём в этой статье идёт речь. Вернее, о ком. Неужели Малфой не блефовал, а на самом деле поведал журналистам, что они теперь пара. Вот тролль!

— Это не то, что вы подумали, — сказала она, глядя на друзей. — Совсем не то!

— Прочитай сначала, — усмехнулся Гарри и пододвинул к ней газету.

Ну, прочитала. Ничего нового не узнала. То, что Малфой — мерзкий тролль, она поняла и без статьи. Тролль, Хорёк и… Игрок. Азартный игрок. Был бы он обычным троллем, на такой шаг не решился бы, это точно, — остановился бы на блефе.

— Это не то, что вы подумали, — с ударением на каждом слове повторила Гермиона, а Гарри спросил — очень серьёзно, глядя прямо в глаза:

— А откуда ты знаешь, о чём мы подумали?

Гермиона смутилась. Конечно, надо было бы рассказать друзьям о том, что произошло в Азкабане, и с чего всё началось. И сразу, ещё в тот вечер, она так бы и поступила. Но по прошествии полутора суток, когда было время здраво оценить ситуацию, она поняла — лучше промолчать. Иначе Рон раздует из мухи слона, вывернув всё так, что Люциус Малфой пытался её чуть ли не изнасиловать, а Гарри… Гарри, возможно, тоже. И никакие доводы рассудка на них не подействуют. И чувство мужской солидарности будет молчать — хотя ни один из них не мог долго обходиться без женского общества.

— Я и Малфой… Вы же не думаете, что мы… ну… Это же смешно, — ответила она.

— Главное, чтобы ты сама понимала, что ты и Малфой — это смешно, — сказал Рон. — Потому что он, — Рон вновь постучал пальцем по газете, — он это понимает.

Гарри, стоявший у фальшивого окна, за которым, как по заказу, плыли низкие грозовые тучи, согласно кивнул. Гермиона поджала губы. Знала она это всё, понимала, но слышать из уст друзей было неприятно. Поэтому она ничего не ответила, а со словами: «Ладно, пойду работать», — вышла из кабинета. Стоило ей только открыть дверь, как в руки Рону спланировала служебная записка-самолётик.

— «Это ты и Грейнджер — смешно, а я и Грейнджер — в самый раз», — прочитал Рон. — Вот ведь урод — под дверью что ли подслушивал? — Он выбросил записку в корзину и с жаром произнёс: — Хорёк!

Гермиона усмехнулась. Хорёк — он и есть Хорёк. Конечно, Малфой ничего такого не имел в виду, просто хотел уесть Рона, но на сердце отчего-то стало тепло. А уже в лифте она поймала себя на мысли, что улыбается.

***

Хорошее настроение сопутствовало Гермионе ровно до её кабинета. В приёмной, вольготно развалившись в кресле, сидел Малфой. При виде Гермионы он засунул в карман «Дневной пророк» и, поднявшись ей навстречу, кивнул:

— Грейнджер.

Гермиона закатила глаза, чертыхнулась про себя и пригласила в свой кабинет.

— Малфой. Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — Она выразительно посмотрела на газету, а потом выжидающе уставилась ему в глаза.

Малфой пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся:

— Ни в чём не могу отказать женщинам. Ты же ведь не решилась бы поведать всему миру о наших отношениях, хотя явно дала понять, что симпатизируешь мне.

Гермиона задохнулась от возмущения и выпалила:

— Малфой, ты бредишь. Какая симпатия? Какие отношения?!

— Те, о которых ты, как выяснилось, мечтаешь, Грейнджер. Прекрасные, романтические, — он на секунду запнулся, а потом с нажимом добавил: — близкие отношения.

У Гермионы аж дыхание от такой наглости перехватило. Да что он о себе возомнил?! Ладно, хочет знать правду — почему она несла в Азкабане весь этот бред — узнает. Она ему всё выскажет, всё. Сотрёт эту мерзкую ухмылку с его губ. Гермиона уже набрала полную грудь воздуха и представила, как Малфой станет предельно серьёзным, нахмурится… а потом обвинит её в том, что она наговаривает на его отца, потому что отец любит маму и, вообще, не способен на такое.

Блин!

Или, если без подробностей, она скажет, что его отец — кобель, и он, Драко, такой же… То Малфой, чего доброго, воспримет это, как комплимент. Она покосилась на Драко. Он внимательно наблюдал, как она меняется в лице, видел внутреннюю борьбу, ждал, чем же Гермиона ему ответит, и искренне веселился. В глазах его чертенята даже не пританцовывали, а отплясывали канкан.

Гермиона почувствовала, что заливается краской, и совсем поникла. Так, ни слова и не сказав, она села за стол и принялась за работу. Сосредоточиться не получалось. Присутствие Малфоя, если не бесило, то отвлекало уж точно. Поняв, что если его не выгнать, то сам он будет сидеть до бесконечности, Гермиона оторвала взгляд от бумаг и спросила:

— Малфой, тебе разве работать не надо?

— Да, точно, — будто только вспомнив, спохватился он и совершенно по-поттеровски растрепал волосы.

Гермиона усмехнулась. С растрёпанными волосами Малфой выглядел презабавно. Он потянулся, расправил затёкшие плечи и, подойдя к ней, чмокнул в уголок губ. И только потом направился к выходу из кабинета. Гермиона опешила, но быстро справилась с собой и фыркнула ему вслед:

— Эй, Малфой. У тебя на лице след от помады.

— Угу, — сказал он и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

И только тут Гермиона поняла: помада, растрёпанные волосы и — о, ужас! — расстёгнутые верхние пуговицы рубашки. А в приёмной, в которую выходят двери нескольких кабинетов, наверняка кто-то есть!

«Ну, конечно же, — Гермиона чуть не стукнула себя по лбу, настолько неожиданным было это озарение. — Он на это и рассчитывает… зараза!»

— Только попробуй! — крикнула она, но Малфой уже открыл дверь и во всей красе предстал перед секретаршей шефа и болтавшей с ней Лавандой.

Гермиона застонала. Малфой медленно, словно позируя, продефилировал через приёмную и остановился на пороге. Лаванда выпучила глаза и сложила губы трубочкой, явно собираясь присвистнуть. Грейнджер и Малфой — это же сплетня дня, нет — года! «Пророк» мог и наврать, но собственные глаза её ведь не обманывали! Она заметила всё: и след от помады, и, будто случайно, не полностью застёгнутую рубашку, и растрёпанные как никогда волосы, и — Гермиона только сейчас обратила на это внимание — торчащий из кармана мантии галстук. Чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт!

Уже понимая всю тщетность слов в своё оправдание, Гермиона посмотрела ей в глаза и сказала:

— Лаванда, это не то, что ты подумала. Вообще не то.

А Малфой усмехнулся, заговорщически подмигнул Лаванде и только потом ушёл.

— Не то, Лаванда, слышишь?! — повторила Гермиона, затягивая её в свой кабинет, и привела, как ей казалось, решающий аргумент: — Это же Малфой!

— Он классный, — мечтательно закатив глаза, сказала Лаванда и обняла её. — Я так рада за тебя, Гермиона, так рада.

Она чуть ли не визжала от восторга. Гермиона даже представить не могла, что Лаванда так переживает за её личную жизнь. Казалось, наоборот, радуется её отсутствию.

— Лаванда…

— Ладно, не хочешь — не рассказывай, хотя мне и не терпится узнать подробности. Но я так рада! — Она ещё раз обняла Гермиону и, послав с порога воздушный поцелуй, выбежала из кабинета.

Гермиона вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла. Всё, через минуту Рон, а потом и всё Министерство, будут знать, что она в рабочее время трахается в своём кабинете с Малфоем. Прекрасное подтверждение утренней статьи и прямо из первых уст. Здорово!

— Лучше и не придумаешь, да, Малфой? — сказала она в пустоту и представила, как запускает в Малфоя Авадой, нет, сначала Круциатусом, а потом всё равно Авадой. Кровожадно ухмыльнувшись, она испепелила заклинанием «Пророк» и, немного упокоившись, принялась за работу.

 

**Четверг**

Аромат кофе был божественно прекрасен. Он разливался по маленькой квартирке в Гринвиче, которую Гермиона уже второй год арендовала у одной старой ведьмы, щекотал ноздри и заставлял довольно улыбаться.

Сидя у окна с дымящейся чашкой кофе в руках, Гермиона рассматривала перепрыгивающих через лужи прохожих и радовалась, что родилась волшебницей. Не придётся битый час ехать на работу, пересаживаясь с транспорта на транспорт, мокнуть под дождём и ходить потом весь день с сырыми ногами. Заклинания решают много проблем. Вот только от проблем с Малфоем они избавить её не могли.

Вспомнив о Драко, Гермиона поморщилась. За прошедшие два дня он доказал, что ни перед чем не остановится, и пока не вытянет из неё правду — не успокоится. Беда в том, что правда о событиях того дня в его понимании была бы равносильна лжи. Замкнутый круг какой-то.

Сделав последний глоток кофе, Гермиона посмотрела на дно чашки, а потом, поддавшись какому-то странному чувству, покрутила её и вывернула гущу на блюдце. Вгляделась в оставшиеся на стенках чашки разводы и фыркнула: размазня, она и есть размазня. Хотя Лаванда сказала бы, что осадок похож на её любимую учительницу прорицаний. Ну да, чем-то напоминает, согласилась Гермиона. Никогда она во всю эту муть не верила, поэтому, наверное, Сибилла Трелони ей и привиделась. Смешно.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — съехидничала Гермиона, помыла чашку и стала собираться на работу.

***

Малфой со скучающим видом стоял у фонтана в Атриуме — обычном месте встреч влюблённых парочек — и поглядывал на дверь комнаты, откуда выходили те сотрудники Министерства, кто не пользовался каминной сетью. «Только букета не хватает», — увидев его, подумала Гермиона и уже в следующий миг поняла, как ошиблась. Цветы Малфой прятал за спиной, и, очевидно, многие это знали, потому что вокруг скопилось небывалое количество народа. Как только Гермиона появилась в Атриуме, все зашушукались, а Малфой натянул на лицо дежурную улыбку, выставил перед собой букет роз и медленным шагом, явно рисуясь на публику, пошёл к ней.

— Клоун, — прошептала Гермиона, раздумывая, то ли сразу, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, воплотить свой план в жизнь, то ли ещё потянуть время. Но устраивать шоу на глазах у всех, она не хотела и, на что рассчитывает Малфой, не понимала. Он был уже совсем близко, а Гермиона так и не решила, что делать. Но твёрдо знала одно: взять цветы — значило бы признать при всех, что статья в «Пророке» правдивая, а не взять — провалить на корню план.

Положение спас появившийся из камина Кингсли.

— Мисс, Грейнджер, я жду вас в своём кабинете, — сказал он приказным тоном, и ей ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

У самого лифта Гермиона обернулась, улыбнулась Малфою и пожала плечами, будто говоря: «Сам понимаешь, министр — есть министр, ничего не могу поделать». Драко кивнул, стараясь сохранить лицо, но был явно недоволен. И это было приятно.

***

— Гермиона, — начал Кингсли, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь его кабинета, и они остались наедине, — я разочарован.

Гермиона не верила своим ушам. Во вторник, когда она принесла Кингсли отчёт о посещении Азкабана, они всё обсудили, всё выяснили, никаких недопониманий и недоговорённостей не оставалось… Ну, кроме, конечно, одной — той самой, о которой Гермиона предпочла промолчать. И чем больше она молчала, тем больше приходила к мысли, что не зря. Хоть Кингсли в качестве министра магии и зарекомендовал себя только с хорошей стороны, но всё равно он бывший аврор. А авроры бывшими, как известно, не бывают. Вот и у Кингсли слова Грюма про постоянную бдительность отложились в подсознании и стали второй натурой. Мало ли что он себе там напридумывает. Всё, что дела касается, она в отчёте отметила, ничего не утаила, а вот что касается её лично, тут уж простите…

Видя её недоумение Кингсли вздохнул.

— Я говорю о твоих личных, — сконфузившись, что лезет не в своё дело, он немного помолчал и продолжил: — личных! — подчеркнул, — отношениях с Драко Малфоем.

— О, нет, — застонала Гермиона, — Кингсли, пожалуйста…

— Позволь, я продолжу, — перебил он. — Я ничего не имею против твоих отношений с этим молодым человеком — это вообще не моё дело, — но ты, прежде чем отправиться на допрос к его отцу, должна была меня предупредить. Я хотел объективности, Гермиона, — понимаешь? — объективности. А оказалось, что ты заинтересованное лицо.

— Министр, — Гермиона перешла на официальный тон, — вы всё не так поняли. Я не заинтересованное лицо. И я была объективна — по крайней мере, старалась. И мой отчёт… в нём нет никакого лукавства. А что касается Драко — просто поверьте мне на слово — это не то, о чём вы подумали.

— Мне достаточно заверений в объективности. А всё остальное… — Кингсли усмехнулся, хитро подмигнул ей, и Гермиона поняла — не поверил.

***

Малфой, как Гермиона и предполагала, ждал её около кабинета — с букетом роз, разумеется, который секретарша шефа уже успела поставить в воду. Покосившись на прервавшую их беседу Гермиону, она недовольно поджала губы и разочарованно вздохнула.

«Что они все в нём находят? — оценив обстановку, подумала Гермиона. — Ну, внешне хорош, да. Но ведь зараза же!»

— Проходи, — только и сказала она, потом, немного помявшись, подошла к столу секретарши и, стрельнув на неё глазами, демонстративно забрала букет.

Малфою этот жест явно понравился: он наблюдал за её действиями и усмехался.

— Так, Малфой, — остановила его, уже готовые сорваться с языка, комментарии Гермиона, — давай всё проясним. Ты хотел знать, почему я сказала твоему отцу, что мы пара. Правильно? Так вот… ты прав. Ты действительно… мне нравишься, — закончила она севшим голосом и потупила взор.

Всё, дело сделано. Осталось дождаться только его ехидного фырканья и едких, колючих слов в свой адрес. После чего проводить восвояси — и можно спокойно работать: после её признания он вряд ли когда-нибудь в обозримом будущем появится поблизости. Но, подняв взгляд, она не увидела на его лице разочарования. Наоборот, Малфой выглядел очень довольным.

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — С этого надо было и начинать.

Гермиона фыркнула, не зная, что делать дальше. Она была уверена, что после её слов Малфоя как ветром сдует. Однако он мало того что был здесь, так ещё и насмехался.

— Ну, так что, — продолжил он, — вечером к тебе или ко мне?

Гермиона опешила от такой наглости. Внутри всё закипело, и она едва сдержала себя.

— Иди на фиг, — проговорила она по слогам. — Просто. Иди. На фиг!

Малфой засмеялся.

— Гре-э-эйнджер, ты такая забавная, когда сердишься. — Он расплылся в довольной улыбке и добавил: — Одно удовольствие наблюдать.

— Пошёл вон! — указала ему на дверь Гермиона.

Малфой не стал спорить, а встал и вышел из кабинета. Но потом приоткрыл дверь и, засунув в неё голову, сказал:

— Моё предложение по поводу вечера ещё в силе. Подумай.

Гермиона вздохнула и тяжело опустилась на стул. Сердиться на Малфоя не было никаких сил. Тролль, он и есть тролль.

 

**Пятница, суббота, воскресенье**

И всё-таки её план сработал: Малфой от неё отстал, и даже поблизости его не было видно. В пятницу, несколько раз, покидая свой кабинет по делам, Гермиона с замиранием сердца возвращалась, ожидая встретить Малфоя в приёмной, но он так ни разу и не появился. Один раз она даже переборола себя и спросила у секретарши, не приходил ли мистер Малфой. Та понимающе усмехнулась и развела руками.

Лаванда тоже не появлялась, уже второй день. Кивала издалека, но ни разу не подошла. Гермиона настолько привыкла к её трескотне о свиданиях, шмотках и побрякушках, что чувствовала некую пустоту: никто не ломился в дверь, не отвлекал от работы, не рассказывал о всякой ерунде. Это, конечно, хорошо. Но слишком уж очевидным стал тот факт, что вся мнимая привязанность Лаванды была ничем иным, как желанием контролировать каждый шаг соперницы. Ведь, как она считала, на шестом курсе Рон расстался с ней именно из-за Гермионы, а, значит, мог поступить так ещё раз. Теперь же, когда в жизни Гермионы появился Малфой, за Рона можно было не опасаться и дружеские чувства из себя не выдавливать. Это стало неприятным открытием, но объясняло, с чего вдруг Лаванда воспылала к ней такой привязанностью, хотя они даже в школьные годы, когда жили в одной спальне, практически не общались.

Ещё большим открытием для Гермионы стали собственные чувства. Оказалось, что и поведение Малфоя, и поведение Лаванды её задело. И если от Малфоя она ничего другого не ожидала, а, скорее, удивилась бы, если бы после её признания в симпатии он не потерял к ней интерес и не пропал, то с Лавандой было всё сложнее. Она мечтала, чтобы та помирилась с Парвати или нашла себе другую подружку по интересам — с ней сплетничала, докладывала о свиданиях с Роном и, при необходимости, плакала в жилетку. Теперь же, когда это, по всей видимости, случилось, вдруг стало обидно.

Так, в растрёпанных чувствах, Гермиона и провела весь рабочий день, а вечером, уходя домой, зачем-то и малфоевские розы с собой прихватила. Что им тут в выходные одиноко стоять, рассудила она, хотя сама понимала, что это только оправдание. Была же ещё вчера мысль их выкинуть, чтобы глаза не мозолили, но нет, почему-то оставила. А сегодня крутилась вокруг них весь день — и воду сменила, и стебли подрезала, нюхала, любовалась…

…А в субботу, глядя на них, постоянно вздыхала.

Выходные прошли как-то бестолково. Обычно Гермиона встречалась с друзьями, ходила в кино и на выставки, но в этот раз не хотелось никого видеть. А главное, непонятна была причина такой апатии. Но не может же быть причиной Малфой?! Или Лаванда. Это просто смешно! Она ведь сама мечтала, чтобы они оставили её в покое, — почему же теперь не находила себе места и не могла сосредоточиться даже на книгах?

Чего-то не понимать Гермиона не любила. Поэтому постаралась разложить мысли по полочкам и отсеять шелуху. Но пришла к выводу, что это занятие бесполезное. Лучше наплевать на всё и пораньше лечь спать. И когда она уже совсем было собралась расстелить кровать, сигнальные чары оповестили, что на лестничной площадке, прямо за её дверью, кто-то есть, и, спустя пару мгновений, раздался громкий стук.

Гермиона посмотрела в глазок, и сердце ёкнуло. На пороге, полускрытый огромным букетом, стоял Малфой.

— Проходи, — сказала она вместо приветствия и, только захлопнув за ним дверь, поздоровалась. — Каким ветром тебя занесло?

— Хотел поблагодарить за отца, — сказал Драко.

— Его уже?..

Драко кивнул.

— Да, выпустили. — Он немного помялся, подбирая слова, и продолжил: — Я был уверен, что аврорат опять затеял какую-то глупую проверку. Нет, правда, за эти годы было столько допросов и всяких проверок, что рехнуться можно. Я даже не подозревал, что твоя встреча с отцом может так хорошо для нас закончиться. Если бы я знал… — Драко, явно смущённый её молчанием, откашлялся и протянул букет.

Гермиона взяла цветы и, усмехнувшись, спросила:

— Если бы ты знал, то был бы мил и не затеял всю эту игру, да?

— Ну, это было весело.

— Да-а-а-а-а-а!.. — протянула Гермиона и засмеялась. — О-о-очень!

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… — Не договорив, Драко выудил откуда-то бутылку красного вина и вопросительно уставился на Гермиону.

— Давай, — просто ответила она и пригласила его в комнату.

***

Когда в бутылке оставалось чуть больше стакана вина, а Малфой уже дважды использовал заклинание подзаправки, камин в гостиной вспыхнул зелёным, и из него появилась Лаванда.

— Гермиона, я хотела посоветоваться, — начала она и осеклась, увидев раскрасневшуюся Гермиону и расслабленно развалившегося на диване Малфоя, чья рука находилась в опасной близости от её колена. — Я, наверное, не вовремя, да?

— Именно так, — сказал Малфой и отсалютовал ей остатками вина в бокале, а Гермиона смущённо пожала плечами и кивнула.

— Ладно, не буду мешать. — Лаванда отступила обратно к камину, взяла щепотку дымолётного порошка и только потом обернулась. — Надеюсь, что теперь ты не будешь утверждать, что это не то, о чём я подумала.

Гермиона кашлянула. Конечно, не то. Они просто пьют вместе, так уж случилось. Вспоминают прошедшую неделю и смеются. И Лаванда с журналом свадебной моды и пакетом бижутерии, который явно давал понять о её намерениях, совсем тут не к месту.

— То, — сказала Гермиона, а Лаванда заговорщически подмигнула ей и шагнула в камин.

И только после этого Гермиона поняла, что Малфой, должно быть, неправильно воспринял её слова.

—Э-э, Драко. Мои слова… в общем, это не то, что ты подумал.

Драко довольно улыбнулся.

— Правда?!

Гермиона смущённо кивнула. А Драко придвинулся ближе — так близко, что у Гермионы перехватило дыхание, — и спросил:

— Значит, у меня всё-таки есть шанс?

— В смысле?

— Я подумал, — он выразительно посмотрел в сторону камина, — что ты хотела избавиться от Браун и поэтому сказала ей, что у нас свидание. Но если это не так, то, получается, что ты всё-таки по мне сохнешь, и у меня есть шанс. Безупречная логика, согласись.

Гермиона застонала. Как, как ему удаётся всё перевернуть с ног на голову?! Хотя чему удивляться, это же Малфой.

— Драко, ты опять всё не так понял.

— На этот раз так, Гермиона. И скоро ты тоже это поймёшь. 

Он разлил по бокалам остатки вина и произнёс самый романтический тост в мире:

— За нас!


End file.
